Whisper: Origins
by Wish13
Summary: "Shhhhhh..." I whispered to the cop, "It'll all be over soon..." I smirked as the cop fell, dead. "You're just a whisper."
1. Dr Misty Grey

Chapter 1: Dr. Misty Grey.

My name is Misty Grey . Actually, as of yesterday, it is Dr. Misty Grey, physciatrist at Arkham Asylum. Today, i only have one interview. Harley Quinn. Despite how many doctors shun her, I actually admire her. I for one, consider her awesome. When I was a little girl, all the other kids would want to be the superhero in the games we played. People like Batman, Robin, Superman, Wonderwoman, and Batgirl. Not me. I always thought they were full of themselves, and despised them. I always wanted to be the supervillain. And I was always Harley Quinn. I still do all those things. By that I still despise superheroes and still think it would be awesome to be a supervillain like Harley.

But, you know, those kind of thoughts get you shunned, and I've never put my plan to be a bad guy in action. I wouldn't have anything to do. I would'nt know where to start. Once I know Harley, I intend to find out. My interview with her was in 10 minutes, so I made myself look presentable. My blonde hair, naturally wavy, was put in pigtails. Startled slightly how they looked like Harley's, I was tempted to put the red and black makeup on like Harley's too, but I decided against it. I smoothed my almost too-short dress, and put my white psychitarist's small coat, and picked my clipboard up and walked to Harley Quinn's cell. "Doctor? Are you sure you want to go in her cell?" the guard asked.

I nodded. "Now you may leave. I do not fear Harley Quinn, and I can take care of myself. I'm not just some innocent doctor." I guards nodded reluctantly, then walked away. I opened Harley's cell. "Hi, doc!" Harley said. "Hello, Harley." I responded. _Oops. _"Harley?" Harley asked. "No, Harleen Quinzel? Wow, doc, either someone told you about the lectures I've had to give and you listened, or you'd rather call me Harley!" "I prefer Harley Quinn to Harleen Quinzel." I said. Harley smiled. "I heard your conversation with the guards. Not an innocent doctor, huh? How about we talk about **your **childhood, Doctor Grey?" She said. "Misty. Call me Misty." I said. "Ok, Misty, so why'd you seem so interested in me?"

Harley asked. "Well, I believe you can be cured." I said, lying. "Cut the act, Misty. I know your lying. Tell me the real reason." Harley said. "I want to be one of you." I whispered. Harley started laughing. "Hey, Misty, you remind me of a doctor I knew. What was her name? Oh yes. Doctor Harleen Quinzel. Yeah! Same story!" "Difference is, Harley, I've wanted to be one since I was a little kid." I said. "Guess who I wanted to be like the most?" Harley leaned in. "Harley Quinn." She leaned back, touched. "Aww, Misty!" "You know what else I want to do?" I asked, smirking. "What?" I whispered in her ear, very quietly, "Help Kill The Batman."

She leaned out, and whispered, "Wow, you're serious. Let's get to work then! First, we need to discover your abilities. Then a stage name. Then, my favorite part, the costume." she said. When the guard came back in, we quickly pulled away. "Session's over, ." A guard said. "Well,Dr, see ya next time." Harley said, "Good Bye, Harley." I said, flashing her a look saying well talk later." I then walked out the door. When I went home, I passed by the antique shops. Usually I kept going, but this time I stopped. I went inside after I saw something in the window. It was a silver sword with a regal black handle. "How much?" I asked. "$1,000." she responded. I quickly paid with my credit card, and took the sword home.

I had a punching bag and a few straw dummies in the extra room my house had, so I took the sword in there, and sliced there heads off. I cut open the bag,straight in the middle, a wound that would kill a real person. Then I put in the sheath that came with it, and put it in my bag. Then, I left the house and headed straight for the asylum. I told the guards I needed to do some late-time research, and they let me through. I walked to my office, and walked over to Harley's cell. I unlocked the door, making her bolt out of the bed."Misty?" then she saw the sword. "So, um, what kind of skills, do you have exactly?"

I took her to the closed courtyard that the lower leveled patients were alowed to go to, and drew the sword. Harley pushed over a punching bag, which was one that rolled. She stepped back, and I stabbed the bag swiftly in the middle, and cut it up, when I was done I slashed a W in the middle. "W?" Harley asked, "What for?" I smiled. "My stage name. It's Whisper."


	2. Whisper

Chapter 2- Whisper

"Whisper?" Harley asked. "I like it. It means you're quiet. They'll neva' know what's comin'." SHe smiled. She shouted, "Look out, Gotham, you've got a new supervillian on the loose, and her name's Whisper!" Then went back to her cell. "Hey, if I come up with a costume idea, I'll show you, k?"I said. "Ok, Whisper. My Mistah J is planning something big for Arkham Asylum, a party, as Bman the guest of honor! I'll make sure you're on the list!" Harley said. "Thanks!" I said, then I left and went home. On the way home, I felt like I was being watched, like from the shadows, but it stopped when I walked up the porch steps.

The next day, Harley told me in our first interview, "Two days from 's gonna happen." she said. I nodded. So I went home a few mintues later, and passed by the shop again. The costume shop was directly next to it. I went in there. I found a gray protective outfit with silky strands hanging down, a gray hood and a mask that covered my mouth. it looked like a ghost's clothes. Perfect. I went home and made the costume seem more invisible, And then I got my sword, put my outfit on, and went 'shopping'. When I went to Arkham the next day, no one suspected a thing. Except Harley.

"Wow, Wisp! This is really good!" She held the newspaper. the headline read, "Whisper robs local stores!" "Witnesses say she was Quiet and was invisible. On every shopkeeper's body a large W was slashed into by a blade. On the last shop robbed, on the table the name,Whisper, was carved. Police assures the locals they will recover their stolen property."

"I'm proud." Harley said. I showed her a picture I took of me in the costume."Where are you?" she asked. Obviously she could not see me in the costume. "Right there." I said, pointing to a just barely visible outline of a figure. "Wow. That is amazing. Hey, you made the list. Joker saw the paper and was impressed. You're invited to the party! It's tommorw, so bring you're costume to work. sword too." She said. I smiled. "Thanks, see you then!" I said. I went home and trained and trained and trained. I kept looking out the window because I felt like someone was watching me. It stopped soon though. I went to sleep after a few hours. I did need my sleep if I was gonna help with the big plans! I couldnt wait for tommorow. We were gonna have so much fun killing people! Maybe Joker would let her having a while with Batman! Ooh, that would be fun!


	3. Arkham Asylum

Chapter 3- Arkham Asylum

**This chapter begins the beginning Of the events Arkham Asylum. **

The next day, I wore my costume to work, and put my sword in my sheath My sheath, which hung around my waist, held my sword, my smoke bombs, and my grappiling hook. I, uh, "bought" the grappiling hook from a hobby store that Bruce Wayne funded for people that liked to go spelunking. He says there very reliable.

I called in sick as Dr. Grey, but in reality The Whisper was waiting in the shadows by Harley's cell, waiting for the big plan. She saw me, but only becuase I told her how to find me. She nodded to me, and helf up 5 fingers. A gesture no one but her would know the meaning of. It meant in 5 minutes. Just then, I saw Batman leading Joker through the halls to the cell block. When they got to the entrance to the cell block, Batman had to stay behind, so some guards took Joker through the clearing entrance. Then, the shock gates turned on. I saw Harley in the security office. _It's Time. _I thought.

Joker quickly knocked out the guards, but Batman couldnt gt in cuz Harley had the control. He said, "Honey, I'm home!" Harley responded with "Come On In, Sweetie." And swipped the card. The front gate to the entrance opened, and closed again when he got in. Then he had this big introductury with Batman, and went with Harley. They freed all the inmates, well the ones that were on the list. She came where I was hiding, and said, "Wisp!" That was her nickname for me. She called me Wisp, I called her Harls. I jumped down and took of my hood so my face was visible. "It's time, Wisp!" she said excitedly. So I followed her out door.

We ran into 2 guards, and she said, "1 for ya, 1 for me." I nodded. I took out my sword, and used it to slice the guard up. I slit his throat, waited for him to die, watching his slow, death happily. Wow. Killing really did make me happy.

Then I slashed a W in his stomach, and for no reason I sliced off his head. When it fell to the floor, Harley looked at me. "Woah." She said.

Then I heard clapping behind us. "Woah, exactly my thoughts." a voice said, then laughed.

"Puddin'!" Harley said. "Look, this is Whisper, that one I was telling you about! She's just like me, sugar! She was a doctor, too, but then became one of us!" Harley said.

"Which doctor were you?" Joker said directly to me.

"The new one. Misty Grey. That's how I came up with the Whisper." I said.

Joker nodded. "Welcome to the buisness, Whisper!" Then he laughed, that crazy laugh.

Harley said, "Puddin, maybe we can squeeze time in for her to have Bman to herself. Maybe directly after Jonny?" Harley asked.

Joker thought. "Well, as long as you don't kill him, doc." he said to me.

I nodded. I looked at Harley. She smiled.

"Give him a nice big cut from me and Mistah J." she said. I nodded.

On the way to where I was supposed to meet B-man, I found a wall with green writing saying, "Don't cut yourself on this Sharply observed potrait." Then I green question mark. I looked around the room. I said outload, looking at Sharp's picture, "This picture is pretty sharp!"

A voice said, "Very good, Dark- Wait. You're not Batman." He said.

"No..." I said, pulling over my hood, slowly.

"Where'd you go?" the man demanded.

"Tell me who you are first." I said.

"I am The Riddler." He replied. "Now, who are you?"

"I'm Whisper." I said.

"Care for a Riddle?" he asked.

"Sure." I responded.

His face came up on a TV screen. "Where are you?" he asked

I removed my hood and pulled down my mouth mask. I let my black hair fall over my shoulders. It was quite long, and it was shiny. He stared at me a while. My baby blue eyes stared into his face on the screen.

"Ok, Riddle." He said, snapping out of a daze. "I am quiet, invisible, and if you have me, you want to share me but if you share me, you won't have me. What am I?" It took me no time at all to anwser this one.

"A Secret." I said. Riddler nodded.

He said, "Now, I am going to challenge you a bit." I nodded.

"What starts out on four legs, then two, then three?" He asked. I smirked at him. "A baby. It crawls on four legs, slice it's legs off it wobbles on two, give it a stick and it will wobble on all three." I said, smirking.

He stared at me. "How did you..." he asked. "As a child, I had a very um, active imagination." I responded. He smiled at me. Yes, the Riddler smiled at me.

"Interesting. What is your actual name?" he asked.

"Edward." I said.

"Oh, so you know mine, but ca I have the pleasure of knowing yours? First name basis?" he asked, smiling. Flirting? With me?

"Misty." I replied.

"A beautiful name, for a beautiful lady." Edward said.

I smiled, "Thank You."

He nodded, and said, "Well, Misty, I must go! You know, I got the Dark Knight to fool!"

I smiled, and the screen went black. I made it to the place I was supposed to meet Batman. I hid in the shadows, and heard him approaching. I drew my sword. He heard it, and looked around. But he couldn't see me... "Show yourself." He said. "I know someone's there. Crane? Joker? Where are you?" I smiled in the dark, and said in my soft, mysterious voice, "I am the thing you do to share a secret. I am quiet. I am invisible." "Who are you?!" He demanded. "Where are you?" I stept slightly out of the shadows. Just enough for him to see my sword and some of my outfit. "Whisper.." I whispered. "Look out, B-man. You've got a new supervillain on the loose. Have you read the newest newspaper?"

Batman said,"You're the Whisper?" He asked. I stept completely out of the shadows. Close enough to retreat back, but enough for him to see me. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" He demanded. "I'm the Whisper, and as soon as I met my idol, Harley Quinn, in person, she helped me find my way."

Batman lunged at me, but I backflipped out of the way, and grappled to a gargoyle. "Yeah, by the way, these grappiling hooks Bruce Wayne invested in really are awesome!"

Batman growled, and his cowl eyeholes turned white. Detective Mode. But I came prepared for that. My suit was special. I got help from a certain technictian who modified my suit so detective mode wouldnt pick it up.

Made of lead or something. cant see through it, and it doesnt give off my thermal heat. "What's wrong, Batman? Can't see me? I am just a whisper... you cant see or feel me, you can only hear me." I then jumped on him, and pushed him on the ground. He growled, and flipped me over, and pushed me down.

He pull down my motuh mask and pulled off my hood, to see a doctor he saw before. "Dr. Grey?" he asked, confused. "Ha! That's Ex-Doctor to you! There's no more Misty Grey! Only Whisper!" I said. "Now please get off of me, you're ruining my perfectly good outfit... That I actually BOUGHT by the way." When he said, "No, Whisper, you're coming with me..."

I said, "Like hell I would!" and threw a smoke bomb in his face, causing him to be disoriented. SoI took my sword, and said, "nighty-Night Bats!" And I slashed his arm and knocked him out. I retrieved my mask, put it back on, and walked out of the building, straight to the Mansion, where Harley was.


	4. Riddles

Chapter 4-

When I got to the mansion, Harley was sitting at a table. Behind an electric fence. "Harls!" I said. She smiled. "Wisp! Come on in!" she turned off the fence and turned it back on when I went in. Commissoner Gordon was tied up, and said to me, "Who are you?" "Hey, Commisiona! This here's Whisper, the newest supavillain. She's got powers! So be nice!" Harley growled. "Whisper? You're the one that robbed those stores?" Commsioner said. "In the flesh!" I said, smiling.

"You'll both be caught. Caught and locked up!" he said.

"Shut up!" me and Harley said at the same time. Joker came up on the screen. "Ah, doc, I saw your fight with the batfreak! Good touch, the W in his shoulder. That'll leave a scar!" he laughed. "By the way, Riddles wanted to see you in the same place as before." I nodded, put my hood and mouth mask on, and grappled out of there. On the way out, I heard them say, "How does she do that?" Joker asked. "She's amazin! I barely needed to train her!" Harley said, proudly.

WHen I got to the place with the potrait, I looked at the TV screen. "Well, Edward, I'm here!"

His face appeared on the screen. "So you are, Misty. So you are."

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Well, I think you are almost as intelligent as me. Maybe you even are." Riddler said.

"So, that is a comliment, correct?" I asked slowly.

"Indeed." he said. "How about a riddle?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Some people have me, some people desperately want me, you can't share me, and you have me, in great amounts. What Am I?." he said me.

I thought. _Money? No, You can share that. And I don't have it, not in great amounts. Wait... Beauty. _

"Beauty!" I said. Riddler nodded. By the tme I was relizing what he riddle meant, Edward Nygma was already gone. _He called me beautiful..._

**Riddler's POV **_**  
**__I can't believe I just said that to her. But it was the truth. She was beautiful, and she was very intelligent. All other women that I thought were pretty were stupid, and that fact quickly dismissed them from my mind. But, her, Misty, she was smart._

**Whisper's POV **

I quickly dismissed RIddler from my mind. I had no feelings for him. At the moment. I then went to the Cell Block, and I met Catwoman. I set her free from her cell, and she promised me she would teach me in the art of stealth and theft. So I picked the lock and set her free and I took her gloves and goggles from the case. As I habded them to her, she donned her outfit. After Harley, Catwoman was the second villain I loved. So, I got lessons from Catwoman about stealth and stealing. I'm pretty sure my next battle with Bman will go much smoother.

**Ok, SO, um, who likes this book so far? Do you think she should like Riddler or Scarecrow, or nobody? Do you think they should return the feelings?**


End file.
